Strange Dreams
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: Naruto has done something horrible. He doesn't remember what but he knew there was lots of blood involved and that he hurt Sakura and Sasuke. Feeling as if he betrayed everyone he runs away, right into Itachi's arms.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

He was in a strange place that had fog everywhere, maybe it was a bath-house. He peered around but couldn't see anything. Someone came up behind him, they placed their hands on his shoulders and slid them forward down his chest. That's when he noticed he wasn't wearing anything. He tried to look behind him to see who it was but couldn't.

"Who are you...?"

He woke up with Sasuke on his left and his head in Sakura's lap.

"Wha' happen?" He was slurring his words a bit and couldn't remember a thing before the dream. Sasuke's eyes were Sharingan and Sakura was holding a Kunai.

"We were attacked you Dobe...be watchful next time!" He skuffed his foot in the dirt and looked upset. Naruto looked up at Sakura but she refused to meet his eyes. He got up quickly and looked at them, his hands on his hips.

"What is wrong with you two?" He was more confused then ever, as he looked at them he saw that their clothes were wrecked and they had streaks of blood from wounds all over them. He heard a dripping sound and felt something slick on his hands. He brought them into view and saw red. His hands were covered in blood and Sasuke and Sakura's wounds looked like claw marks, from the Kyuubi's claws. He loooked at his hands then back at the two.

"Wha...what did I do?"

He flicked his hands free of the blood, turned, and ran as fast as he could. Sakura and Sasuke tried to follow but they couldn't keep pace.

"Wait Naruto! It wasn't your fault! Just listen to me for a moment!" Sakura tried to reason with him.

"It wasn't your fault, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto's back.

Naruto ran, he kept running until he was far into the forest, and as far away from his companions as possible.

After he was a safe distance away he took a break. He sat in a tree and ate some berries he had found. Soon he fell asleep from exhaustion, he would be better in the morning...

He woke sometime later. Sleepily he looked around to see where he was. Then he saw Sameha standing gaurd with his giant Chakra eating sword. He got up quickly, then noticed he was undressed, and in a very soft bed with warm covers.

"So, your awake now Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto flinched and pulled the covers around himself.

"What do you want with me?" He was almost able to disguise his fear but Sameha noticed things like that.

"It's not what I want...it's what my Master wants!" He grinned and went back to gaurding the door. Naruto peered around the room and saw a closet. Sameha, who was watching him, almost pitied Naruto. Naruto opened it only to find that a strange dark kimono was inside it. It was a dark redish-orange colour and looked like it would fit Naruto perfectly. He searched franticly for his other clothes but couldn't find them. He put on the strange Kimono, he didn't want to face an enemy nude, then headed over to Sameha. Just as he was about to yell at him Sameha got up and opened the door.

"Your breakfast is here, Naruto-dono!" Naruto watched as a nice old lady came in. She served him some food then left him to eat in peace. As he ate he mused about why Sameha had called him Dono instead of Kun. (Naruto-dono Lord Naruto, Naruto-kun just Naruto) He heard Sameha get up and followed him with his eyes. Sameha bowed to someone and left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Naruto stared up at Itachi, Sasuke-kun's older brother and the one who murdered the entire Uchiha clan in one night. He felt small and helpless without his gear or the head-band that Iruka-sensei had given him. But he would fight if he had to!

"Welcome to my home Naruto-kun..." Itachi sat down on his knees in front of Naruto. Naruto got ready for an attack but none came.

"If you don't mind, I would like you to stay as a guest, this is my own little village and they'd be glad to have you here." Naruto looked a little pale but he seemed to be listening.

"What if I don't want to stay?" His reply wasn't really as tart as he would have liked it to be but he was sitting in front of Itachi and didn't really want to fight him without his ninja equipment.

"At least stay for a few days, so that you can heal. Then, do whatever you like." He bowed lightly then left the room. Naruto stared at the door for a few minutes more before he decided to look around the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto had stayed a little longer than expected. He had now been a guest of Itachi's for three weeks and a half.

Naruto liked to spend his time outside and almost never saw Itachi. He was happy at the little village, everyone treated him with respect. Some of the girls even fought over who talked to him first when they saw him.

"Naruto-dono! Come play a game with us!" Most of the children in the village looked up to him, just like Konohamaru and his gang back home. As Naruto played with the children he started to feel lonely. He missed everyone at Konoha and wanted to see his friends. As he was about to pass the ball to Mina-san, a little girl with dark eyes, when he felt hands on his shoulders. Naruto looked up at the person behind him, only to find that it was Itachi.

"I'm sorry children...I have to take Naruto-kun for a while." The kids ran to where Naruto was standing and begged him not to go.

"Please stay a little longer Naruto-san!" The little girl asked shyly.

"Master Itachi, can't he play longer?" Itachi smiled kindly but shook his head no.

"How about I teach you a new game later!" Naruto said excitedly. All of the children agreed and went back to playing their game of pass.

Itachi steered Naruto away and they headed for the main house. When they got to the main house's entrance they were greeted by a messanger. The message was adressed to Naruto.

He read the message quickly and looked shocked. Konoha had sent out messages to every village they could, looking for Naruto.

"Why are they looking for me?" He hoped that he hadn't done anything wrong, maybe it was because he had attacked Sasuke and Sakura. Come to think of it, the blood on his hands wasn't Sakura's nor Sasuke's. He stood with his shoulders slumped forward. He didn't notice it but Itachi was watching him carefully. Itachi came forward and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"What's the matter Naruto? Is it bad news?" His voice seemed calm and reasureing. Naruto didn't even look up. All he did was pass the message to Itachi and kept thinking about what he could have done.

"Maybe you should go back to visit?" Itachi gave some coins to the messanger and told him that if he gave away Naruto's position he would die painfully.

Naruto was thinking so hard that he didn't hear what Itachi had said. Itachi came back over to Naruto and lifted his chin.

"I think that we should send you back for a visit..." He smiled kindly. Naruto sat down cross legged and kept thinking.

"What if I did something wrong and they decide to punish me?" Naruto seemed very upset..

"If you want we could travel together..." Naruto looked up to see Itachi sitting in front of him.

"I could disguise us both, then if you are in trouble we could just leave."

"Yeah! That sounds like it would work!" Naruto jumped up happily.

"But...there are people that can see through transformation techniques..." He was thinking of Sakura who was scary good at seeing through illusions.

"I have a different type of disguise..." Itachi got up and headed into another room. Since there were no objections Naruto followed. When he looked in the room though, Itachi wasn't there. A strange woman was sitting on the floor doing her nails.

"Um...scuse me! Did you see Master Itachi walk through here?" The woman giggled and shook her head. Naruto walked out of the room and turned around. Standing there was Itachi drying off his painted nails.

"How did you do that?" Naruto yelled in surprise. Itachi chuckled and took Naruto into the other room.

"Put these on...then we'll paint your face." Naruto did as he was told and put on the woman's kimono. It fit loosely and looked really nice on Naruto. Itachi beckoned for him to sit down, so that Itachi could do his face paint. After the makeup Itachi combed Naruto's hair down slightly.

"Go look in the mirror and don't yell please." Naruto walked in front of the mirror and saw a really pretty girl standing in his place.

"What the hell?" He didn't yell, it was more like talking to himself in awe.

"This is how we'll get into Konoha without being recognized." So during the next two weeks Naruto was trained on how to disguise himself quickly and perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Chapter3

"Welcome to Konoha!" The gaurd had let them in without hesitation. Naruto looked around trying to act shy. They walked around the city and tried to spy Naruto's team mates. The one thing Naruto had asked Itachi was that he not attack Sasuke. Itachi had agreed then told Naruto that when they got to the village he was to act as an Attendant.

Naruto nodded to Itachi when they hit a cross road and both went a different direction. Naruto noted that it was a day off for most of the Ninja Squads, so he would be able to see Sakura and Sasuke. He hoped they where doing alright without him, he had been gone for over a month now. As he was comeing up to his house he decided to check in. Makeing sure that nobody was around he quickly went inside and packed a few things into his napsack. Includeing his wallet which was stuffed full with saved up money. After he left the house he decided to go to the Noodle bar.

"Hey, Old man! Can I have some pork ramen please...with Miso!" The man smiled, the girl that was sitting on the stool reminded him of Naruto.

"Here you are" He placed the bowl down and went back to work.

"Itadakimasu!" (I'm going to eat now/Thanks for the meal) She said as she broke the chopsticks and started to eat.

Sakura had been feeling upset lately. She actually missed Naruto and his silly ways. When she walked past the Ramen stand she saw a blonde person eating there. As she watched the person reminded her of Naruto. She ran over and stood behind the person.

"Naruto? Is that you?" The person turned and looked at her with a strange look on their face.

"Are you talking to me?" It wasn't Naruto, but she did look similar.

"I'm sorry...I thought you were a friend of mine..." Sakura looked sad, did she miss him?

"Surprisingly I get that a lot..." The girl smiled at Sakura and invited her to sit down.

"Who is this friend your looking for?" She seemed kind and Sakura found that it was easy to talk to her.

"His name is Naruto, he was part of our Squad...here's a picture of him." She held out their Squad photo and pointed to him.

"He's kinda cute, does he always have that look on his face?" Naruto giggled as if he was a girl, Itachi's training was working. Sakura didn't know it was him.

"No not always...he and the other boy on my team are just competitive." She giggled too.

"They're alway's competeing over everything. Especially who is more powerful." She smiled almost sadly.

"Naruto is a very brave person...he might be a little annoying sometimes but his heart is in the right place..." She smiled brightly, noticeing what she was saying.

"Listen to me going on about things...where are you from?" Naruto finished off his bowl and payed the Ramen stand owner.

"I come from..." She quickly turned her head to look at a woman who was strideing over.

"Excuse me..." She got up and ran over to the woman. She bowed and the woman nodded.

"Sorry, I must go... I'll talk to you again sometime!" She caught up to the woman and started to talk to her. The woman seemed very calm and collected, she didn't answer the blonde girl but nodded once in a while.

He had been training when he sensed his brother's presence. Why was Itachi in Konoha? Was he after Naruto again? It didn't matter, Itachi was here and Sasuke was going to kill him.

When he headed toward his home he saw a blonde girl and Itachi! He followed them to the bath-house and watched his brother pay for a private bath.

'Perfect, I can kill him swiftly!' He followed them to their bath and watched his brother. He moved closer when he saw the blonde girl. She began to take off her kimono haphazardly. He was about to look away when he recognized her. She wasn't a she, she was Naruto!

"Master Itachi, did you find out why everyone is searching for me?" Naruto said with a slight whine in his voice.

"Yes, it seems that they think you could be dangerous if you joined a different Ninja village. If they find you, they'll probrably interogate you... then kill you." Naruto shivered then slipped into the water.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that they don't find out..." Itachi walked over and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders then pulled him into an embrace. Right away Naruto remembered his dream, the person must have been Itachi... was it though?

"No one will hurt you while I'm here, I'll protect you!" Sasuke's mouth fell open, was Itachi serious? Did his brother actually mean to protect Naruto? He decided to leave, but bumbed into something in his half shocked state.

Next thing he knew Naruto had a kunai to his neck.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked before he looked down to see the person he was holding.

"Sasuke? I never figured you would peek on batheing women..." Sasuke knew what he was trying to say. But coming from Naruto it seemed strange.

"Naruto, what are you doing with my brother?" Sasuke managed to choke out.

"Sasuke, my dear brother, what are you doing at the bath-house? And peeking on us batheing too..." He walked forward and stood in front of Sasuke. Naruto removed the Kunai but held onto his arms so that he couldn't hurt Itachi.

"Dear Brother my Ass! Why is Naruto with you!? Naruto, do you actually buy all of this crap about him protecting you? Last time he came here he tried to kidnap you!" He tried to move but Naruto held his arms tightly. Since when did Naruto become stronger than him?

"Yes Sasuke, I believe what Itachi said." Naruto said it calmly, just loud enough for the three of them to hear. Naruto, who had loosened his grip on Sasuke's arms, tried to make sure that he wasn't hurting his friend. Sasuke pushed Naruto back, grabbed the kunai, and ran at his brother. Just as he was about to stab Itachi, Naruto jumped in his way. Naruto was still a little slow so he couldn't do any Juutsu, the Kunai went through his shoulder. Sasuke stopped and let go of the Kunai. Naruto pulled it out of his shoulder and held it in a defensive position.

"Don't do that again Sasuke! Master Itachi swore that he wouldn't attack anyone in the village as long as no one attacked him." Naruto felt dizzy, but he was used to excrutiating pain.

"He must have used Sharingan to make you obey him. The old Naruto would never help a murderer!" Naruto looked down, his eyes clouded over.

"I'm a murderer too..." He looked up, determined.

"Just leave Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you..." Sasuke backed up then ran. He hoped he could find Kakashi-sensei before Itachi made Naruto leave the village.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto sunk to the floor holding his bleeding shoulder.

"I'm fine Master Itachi, should we leave?" Itachi knelt down and healed Naruto's shoulder.

"We have the information we need, so I guess we can." They got dressed, this time without the disguises. Itachi wore his cloak and Naruto wore a rusty orange Kimono, it made him look more formidable than the old outfit he used to wear.

"Kakashi-sensei! I've found Naruto!" He stopped in front of Kakashi out of breath. Kakashi didn't look surprised, he only asked where they were.

"The bath-house, be careful... Naruto is defending Itachi and he seems stronger than before..."

Kakashi disappeared. He reappeard in the street, right in front of Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, we meet again." He watched Itachi carefully, Itachi smiled but didn't move. His eyes weren't even Sharingan.

"It's nice to see you Kakashi, I believe you know my Attendant?" Kakashi knew that Sameha was behind him, when he turned however, he saw a blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a rusty orange kimono. His eyes went wide, Kakashi was rarely surprised.

"Naruto? Where is Sameha?" Just then Sasuke's words came back to him 'Naruto is defending Itachi...'

"Sameha is at home, looking after the estate... Kakashi-sensei, let us leave in peace. I don't want to fight you!" Naruto had a Kunai in his hand and was building up his Chakra. He seemed different, the normal Naruto would have sworn at him and tried to attack. This boy was building his Chakra and was in a neutral stance. He didn't want to fight Naruto either, so he attacked Itachi instead. Just as he was about to hit Itachi, Naruto stood in his way. For a moment Kakashi didn't know what had happened. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that they were deeper than normal. Kakashi was thrown back by Naruto and both he and Itachi disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the estate Naruto was layed in Itachi's bed to heal. A guard was placed at the door. Downstairs Itachi was in his study, researching healing techniques that he could teach Naruto. Some of the servants had the impression that Itachi was in love with his new charge. Even Sameha thought so, but why Naruto? The only question they couldn't think of an answer to.

In the morning Naruto woke up in a big soft bed. All of his wounds were gone, he stretched and put on his clothes. The gaurd didn't hear Naruto moveing so when he tapped the guard on the shoulder the guard jumped.

"Oh, Naruto-sama your awake!...Itachi-sama said that you wouldn't wake up for a few days more with the wound you had..." The guard kept stammering on and on.

"I heal faster than most people...I have a demon inside me..." He grinned evily at the guard. The guard backed up into the wall as Naruto left the room.

"He's just as scary as Itachi-sama!" Said the guard while Naruto was in the hall.

Naruto headed to Itachi's study and heard Itachi talking to someone.

They seemed to be haveing a disagreement.

"Your going to keep the boy here? We have to bring the Kyuubi to the Master! But you intend to keep it?"

"...I intend to keep Him yes...and the Master can just try to stop me..."

"But it would be more useful to the Master!"

"I agree...he is useful..." Naruto stepped away, tears at the corner of his eyes. They sounded like Mizuki-sensei... he was just a tool to be used then discarded.

He ran away.

He didn't know where he was headed, he just couldn't stand being used anymore. He ran as fast as he could in a direction that was familiar to him. Without thinking he jumped past the wall that kept Konoha sealed off from invaders.

He ran to the river, sat down and started to cry. All anyone ever wanted him for was the Kyuubi's powers. He had never cried this much before, it was strange finally finding out what your purpose is.

'My only purpose is to be used, never to be cared about, and to be feared or despised by everyone...' He didn't know how long he had sat there but soon he fell into a deep sleep.

He woke up in a strange room, where was he? He was still in the clothes that Itachi had given him, which was a good sign. He got up and wiped his eyes. His face was still wet from his tears. He got up and headed for the door. Slideing it back slowly, so it didn't make a sound, he saw that Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting at a table and talking. He closed the door silently and looked around the room again. There was a window that looked big enough for him to slip through so he climbed up the wall and opened it. When he was out he quietly closed the window. When he turned around he came face to face with Kakashi-sensei.

"So your awake, and seem to be fine enough. How was your sleep?" Everyone seemed to be grinning as Naruto gave up and came inside with them.

"I have one question for you...pork or chicken with your Ramen?" Naruto seemed a little jumpy, so they let him eat in peace. They went into another room to talk as Iruka-sensei sat with Naruto.

"Why do you think he came back?" asked Sakura politely.

"Itachi was finished useing him..." was Sasuke's reply.

"I think he came back because he felt safe here... and knew we wouldn't question his loyalty!" Kakashi interupted. They looked at the door, behind it Naruto was talking to Iruka.

"Naruto...I know you well enough that I can tell when you're upset...tell me what happened..."

Naruto looked down and didn't say a word. A tear fell on his hand, he clenched it tightly. Iruka pulled him into a hug.

"You know that we will always be here for you, no matter what, you just have to trust us..."

Naruto pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Men don't hug..." Iruka smiled and patted him on the back.

"Your not a Man yet, you're still a boy. Your friends are waiting for you in the next room...you should tell them your okay." Naruto got up and walked to the door. He opened it and walked through. Sakura got up, ran over, and hugged him.

"I'm glad your safe Naruto!" He was startled but hugged her back.

"Thanks Sakura..." He walked over to the table and sat down.

"I have a few questions..." He seemed frightened of the answers but tried not to show it.

"Go ahead Naruto, what are your questions..." Kakashi sounded kind for a moment there.

"Before I ran away...what happened?" Sakura smiled encourageingly.

"I'll tell the story:

We had been training together and I had just taken a break. I heard something moveing in the bushes and went to investigate. I saw a strange creature and screamed. You both ran over just as it attacked me with it's claws." 'The claw marks weren't from me?' Naruto thought, mentally sighing.

"You guys couldn't fight it... it swung its tail and hit Naruto in the head really hard, I knew that he was bleeding because there was blood on its spikes. Sasuke used a fire technique on it but it didn't work. He was thrown into a tree and the creature grabbed me. It pulled me close to its face, then its arm came off. I was falling when Naruto caught me. I looked up at his eyes, but they weren't the normal blue colour. They were a deep red-orange and had slitted pupils. He put me down gently then faced the monster. His Chakra turned red and he said something in a strange tongue. He attacked it fiercly with his claws, I never knew he had claws before. After the creature fled Naruto collapsed. I put his head in my lap so that the blood would flow through his body and wake him up. When he did wake up he didn't know what had happened and ran away with fear in his eyes..." Sakura finished her story. She was happy to tell Naruto that he had protected her.

Naruto looked a little more cheerful, knowing that he had helped Sakura. He looked at Sasuke, who avoided his eyes. He seemed upset about something, Kakashi thought he knew what it was.

"Anything you want to add Sasuke?" Kakashi asked slyly. Sasuke glared at Kakashi for a moment before addressing Naruto.

"Why were you in league with Itachi?" Naruto seemed a little too nervous to answer that question because he didn't even know why exactly.

"..." He kept quiet and didn't look up. After all, if he did look up he would be stareing straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke got up and left the room, the way that Naruto was acting seemed strange, so he went to think. Sakura followed him, hopeing that he wasn't angry or upset.

Naruto kept his head down and didn't say a word.

"I have an important question to ask you Naruto..." He looked up to see Kakashi sitting beside him, Iruka was standing behind Kakashi.

"It might seem weird but...who do you like better? Boys or Girls?" Naruto felt both watching him and nearly blushed. Whenever he dreamed about someone he loved it always seemed to be a guy. He didn't understand what it meant though, so he just figured he was different.

"I...um..." He muttered a word under his breath.

"I don't think I heard you Naruto...please speak louder." Iruka said in a coaxing voice.

"...boys...I like boys better..." He felt ashamed to admit it but he didn't know why. It was the truth. The first time he had kissed Sasuke, which was an accident, he had felt disgusted that it was him yet he wouldn't have wanted to kiss a girl for his first.

Kakashi and Iruka both nodded, they had known for a long time. Ever since Naruto had turned ten he had been different from the others.

Iruka remembered the day he had kissed Sasuke.

Kakashi remembered when they had taken Naruto to the baths for the first time. It was Naruto's first time batheing in a group. He couldn't help stareing at Kakashi and Sasuke when they took off their clothes. Sasuke hadn't noticed but Kakashi had. After that he kept an eye on Naruto to look for certain signs. When Sasuke went to get out he had brushed against Naruto, Naruto had blushed and ducked under the water.

Kakashi almost laughed at how shy Naruto was but Sasuke was also blushing.

"I understand how you feel Naruto...It seems like no one else is the same as you...you don't have a crush on girls, except for Sakura." Naruto blushed and looked surprised.

"It was pretty easy to notice Naruto..." Iruka said over Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi tried to talk but something interupted him. He turned around and whispered something in Iruka's ear. Iruka got up and with a blush excused himself.

"You and I are similar Naruto, there are a lot more guys out there that think the same way as us. Take Iruka for example, Iruka and I are lovers." Naruto looked back at Iruka so fast that his head spun. While he tried to figure it out he heard Sasuke and Sakura come back in. He turned to them, only to find that it wasn't Sakura nor Sasuke.

"Master Itachi, what are you doing here...and where are Sakura and Sasuke?" Itachi's eyes were Mangekyou Sharingan and he looked directly into Kakashi's eyes.

"Master Itachi, wait! Is it me you're looking for?" He stood up and moved forward, so that Kakashi and Itachi couldn't make eye contact.

"Yes, I'm here for you Naruto...no one has to fight as long as you come peacefully..." His eyes turned to a normal black and he held out his hand to Naruto.

"If you promise to stay with me as my Consort, Sameha won't have to hurt my brother or the girl..." Naruto nodded and grasped his hand. Itachi pulled him into an embrace and they disappeared.

"Iruka...You track Itachi and Naruto...I need to help Sakura and Sasuke!"

"One question, did he say Consort?" Kakashi nodded and Iruka shivered, he ran after Itachi and Naruto hurridly. If Itachi slept with Naruto it might end up being a dangerous situation.

It was going to be a long day...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

When they appeared in Itachi's room Naruto was out cold. Itachi had made sure of that. He laid Naruto down on the bed and undressed him. He slipped Naruto under the covers and left the room, after telling the guard to make sure no one left or entered the room besides him. He waited downstairs for Sameha, who had a few wounds. He healed Sameha and sent him out again, it was important that he keep an eye on his dear little brother. He studied a few scrolls then headed back to his room, where Naruto was waiting. He passed the guard outside and closed the door behind himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the young boy's hair.

Naruto woke up with Itachi sitting beside him strokeing his hair.

"What do you want with Me?" It was almost a sad question. In answer Itachi bent down and kissed Naruto softly. Naruto's eyes went wide, he had never been kissed purposefully before. It was almost as if he where dreaming.

"I want to love you...but you ran away before I could tell you that..." He smiled and started to undress himself. Naruto blushed and pulled the cover over his eyes. He felt the cover move and looked over to see Itachi, nude, slip into bed beside him.

"Don't be afraid of me, Naruto..." He pulled Naruto to his chest and wrapped his arms around the boy. Naruto rested against Itachi's chest, for some reason he felt safe in Itachi's arms. Naruto fell asleep feeling very secure. After a while Itachi got out of bed and got dressed, he would have to protect Naruto from those who wished to take him away.

"Guard, protect this room with your life, my love is in there!" Itachi headed toward his village and asked some of the best trained villagers, who were all Ninja includeing the women and children, to help him protect the village against the intruders that were comeing.

"Sameha, how was your mission?" He saw Sameha lift his sword delightedly.

"It was a success as usual, they had one man trailing you...I turned him into a pile of bloody meat..." He grinned madly and lifted his sword to his shoulder. Itachi nodded and told him to gaurd Naruto, who was in the main bedroom. Sameha did as he was bid and told the guard that he was to help Itachi. After the guard left Sameha entered the room that had Naruto in it. Naruto was fast asleep in Itachi's bed. Sameha walked over and shook Naruto awake.

"Sameha leave me sleep...unless Master Itachi sent for me..." All of a sudden Sameha turned into Sasuke, and the guard behind him turned into Iruka.

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto! You have to come with us!" Sasuke pulled the covers and saw that Naruto wasn't wearing anything.

"Where are your clothes Naruto?" Iruka asked in a lower voice. He was reallly pissed off.

"In the closet, at the far side of the room..." He was sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Why are you guys here?" It seemed like a stupid question but Naruto was still half asleep.

"We came to save you...you blonde dobe!" Sasuke couldn't find Naruto's original clotheing but he found a dress kimono that would fit him.

"Save me from what?" He seemed slower than ever in Sasuke's opinion.

"From Itachi..." He looked shocked, Sasuke didn't know why but he knew that it would take a while for them to get Naruto out of there.

"Save me from Itachi? I don't need saveing from him...I chose to come here, same as the first time!" Sasuke was confused, he gave the clothes to Iruka, Iruka would get Naruto and Sasuke would guard the door.

"I was hopeing that it wouldn't come to this..." said a voice from the shadows.

Itachi and Sameha came out of no-where. Sameha lunged at Iruka, his sword thirsting for blood.

Naruto was wearing the kimono that Iruka had handed him. When Itachi beckoned Naruto was at his side in an instant.

"Naruto, use that special technique I taught you..." Sasuke stopped in his tracks, Naruto had learned a new technique...from Itachi?

"Kuroi-Hi no Juutsu!" (Black Fire Technique) Large black fire sprouted around him, protecting him and Itachi from any outside attacks.

Sasuke refused to give up, he used his own fire technique and got through, he was about to attack Itachi but Naruto moved in his way.

Itachi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and walked in front of him.

"Stab me if you want brother...I love Naruto, and I won't let anyone take him away from me!" Sasuke was taken aback, Itachi was in love with Naruto? What the hell?

Itachi put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, bent his head down and kissed Naruto passionately. Sasuke blanched, Itachi was kissing Naruto...? And Naruto didn't seem to mind either!

"Na...Naruto? Wh...what...?" He was confused, Naruto would never let Itachi do that...would he?

"Sasuke...I...I don't know what to tell you...I don't really understand myself..." Just as the battle came to a stand still Itachi pulled his last trick and disappeared with Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei...was that really Naruto?" Sasuke looked like he was about to be sick.

"Yes...that was Naruto. Yet it wasn't him at the same time. He's under Itachi's control...Kakashi and I nearly got him out of it but Itachi showed up and strengthened his hold before we could finish..."

Kakashi appeared in the room and surveyed the damage.

"You didn't get him then Iruka?" Kakashi looked at Iruka and Iruka blushed.

"No I didn't, use Gyoshi and see what happened for yourself..." Iruka held out his hands and Kakashi grasped them. Useing the memory search skill, which was usually used for interogations, he saw what had taken place.

"Just as I suspected, Itachi is useing Naruto to get stronger..."

Before Sasuke could wonder what they were doing, they were gone. He swore then went after them. He needed to know what was up with Naruto...His Naruto...


End file.
